acetate
by baeirine
Summary: Meskipun tidak bisa memakan Ringo Ame, setidaknya Kazune sudah sering melihat Ringo Ame yang ia sukai; wajah memerah gadis geisha itu. [kazunexkarin]
**Kamichama Karin** © Koge-Donbo.

 **warning** AU setting. tanpa plot. klise. typo alias kesalahan penulisan dan pengejaan kata tolong diiyakan saja. dibuat sambil mengantuk, jadi maaf terlalu banyak time skip saya memang tidak jago dalam urusan kronologi orzorzorz.

* * *

 **acetate**

by _baeirine_

[ _one-shoot_ ]

* * *

Embusan angin dingin menari-nari di sepanjang jalan. Gedung-gedung tinggi berpayung langit terlihat berkilau layaknya berlian. Propinsi Shizuoka benar-benar menjadi sorotan pada malam ini. Bagaimana tidak, bertepatan pada tanggal ini warga Jepang merayakan perayaan Okichi. Kota Shimoda memang tidak terlalu dikenal, namun pada saat-saat seperti ini, kepadatan di Shimoda hampir setara dengan Shibuya. Kazune merapatkan mantel yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Syal krem yang terlilit di leher ia rapikan. Manik birunya sibuk mengawasi keadaan kota yang sungguh ramai.

Sesekali, ia akan berseru. "Kazusa, Himeka, jangan terlalu jauh dariku, kalian bisa terseret arus!"

Sebelumnya, Kazune tidak pernah mengikuti perayaan apapun meski dia seorang warga negara yang baik. Atensinya hanya terfokus pada pembelajaran yang entah mengapa kurikulumnya semakin sulit. Guru seperti menggunakan hak yang mereka miliki secara sewenang-wenang. Tidak mengajar dengan baik tetapi ingin murid mengerti. Memberi soal seperti satu tambah satu namun saat ulangan yang keluar satu dibagi seribu dikali seratus ribu sembilan puluh ribu.

Namun tahun ini berbeda. Kazune sudah menginjak umur dua puluh tahun. Menimba ilmu di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Jepang yang kualitasnya bagus dan tidak hanya sekedar ucapan. Sehingga ia bisa bersantai sejenak dan menemani kedua saudarinya untuk menikmati perayaan sekali setiap tahunnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kuil, bersanding di samping adik-adiknya sambil memejamkan mata, berdoa; . Berdoa dalam rangka memperingati sang gadis bernama Okichi serta memohon agar sang gadis mendapatkan kebahagiaan di kehidupan berikutnya.

Tradisi yang memang sudah melekat dalam Jepang. Selama ini, Kazune hanya bisa membaca dari buku, tentang perayaan-perayaan nasional dan bagaimana tingkah laku saat merayakannya. Tidak pernah ia melakukan hal itu secara langsung (tentu saja kecuali perayaan ini).

Meskipun terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki, tubuhnya termasuk lemah. Sehingga kedua orang tuanya sangat menjaga Kazune dengan ketat. Melarangnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Ia hanya bisa menerima nasihat dari kedua orang tuanya, mengangguk saat dilarang, dan tersenyum saat ia diperbolehkan.

" _Nii-chan_ , lihat lebih dalam, yuk! Sakurai _Nii-chan_ bilang gadisnya akan menari di perayaan ini!"

Kazusa menggoyangkan tangan kakaknya, mengambil kembali fokusnya. Kazune sedikit tersentak, namun ia buru-buru tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kazune tidak henti-hentinya mendengar pekikan riang serta kagum adik-adiknya. Kedua perempuan mungilnya itu terus berjalan menyusuri lekuk-lekuk perayaan dengan mata berbinar, Kazune menahan tawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan mereka.

Beberapa meter dari lapangan besar, seorang pemuda keluar dari toko takoyaki. Kazusa dan Himeka berhamburan memeluknya. Kazune menyapa singkat, "Sakurai."

Sakurai menggandeng Kazusa dan Himeka masing-masing di sisinya. "Yo, Kazune. Sudah membawa gandengan?"

Kazune tertawa kecil, lalu menunjuk Kazusa dan Himeka yang memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Sakurai tergelak.

" _Sorry_ , bukan _incest_ 'kan?" lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Saat keduanya sedang bersenda gurau dengan asyiknya, seorang gadis berambut toska melesak masuk ke dalam tenda jual, mengenakan kimono penari _geisha_ sambil terbirit-birit mengambil kotak merah di depan meja rias. Ia melemparkan senyum ramah kepada Kazune lalu menatap tajam Sakurai.

"Kau taruh dimana pena milikku, ha?!"

Kazune mengenalinya sebagai Miyon. Gadis berdarah campuran Korea yang sangat ramah kepada siapapun yang ia jumpai.

"Whoa, santai, Miyon. Kutaruh di dalam lemari, kau sih menaruhnya sembarangan tadi."

Himeka berjalan kecil ke arah Miyon dengan senyum manisnya, menyapanya sebentar ("Hai, _Nee-chan_!") lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu tenda.

" _Onee-san_ kenapa diam saja disini?"

Kazune mengerutkan dahi, siapa gadis bodoh yang diam saja di depan tenda saat hawa dingin menusuk seperti ini?

Miyon menepuk dahinya lalu berseru, "Ah, ya. Himeka, tolong suruh Karin _Nee-chan_ masuk!"

Seorang gadis berambut moka (atau seperti kopi?) masuk dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tubuhnya dibalut kimono yang serupa dengan milik Miyon, namun beda warna. Kazune tidak tahu ia siapa. Namun, satu impresi yang melekat di benaknya adalah; gadis itu manis.

"Karin? Kau menjadi penari lagi tahun ini?" tanya Sakurai sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu. "Uhm, ya. Mereka menyuruhku untuk menari lagi di acara ini, katanya tahun ini terakhir kalinya aku pentas."

Sakurai mengangguk mengerti. Kazune masih mengernyitkan dahi heran. Kedua manik gadis itu bertabrakan dengan kedua manik Kazune, dan ekspresi kaget tertangkap di indra penglihatan Kazune. "Ah, Kujyou _-san_?"

Kazune bahkan tidak tahu darimana gadis itu mengetahui namanya.

Sakurai menyela, "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, Kazune. Tapi dia Hanazono Karin, gadis dari kelas Sosial I, anak yang sering dipanggil oleh guru saat upacara karena prestasinya di bidang seni, kau ingat?"

Karin memukuli bahu Sakurai dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Tampak malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Kazune menyeringai, "Ingat."

Satu kata dari Kazune menghentikan aksi Karin. Gadis itu mengusap tengkuknya kaku sambil tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kujyou- _san_."

"Tentu, Hanazono _-san_. Panggil saja Kazune."

Karin membuat gestur penolakan, "Ah? Eum, kurasa itu tidak sopan untuk pertama kali saling mengenal, tapi, uhm, baiklah, panggil aku Karin saja kalau begitu, eung一"

Kazune mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Karin yang gugup, entah mengapa terdengar lucu di telinga Kazune.

"Kazune _-kun_."

Kazune tersentak. Entah mengapa panggilan dari gadis itu mengaktifkan seluruh syarafnya, padahal hanya nama panggilan biasa. Kazune sibuk mematung hingga suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan atensi keduanya, terlihat Miyon dengan rambutnya yang sudah tersanggul rapi sedang memberikan apresiasi terhadap mereka berdua. "Manis sekali." ujarnya sambil terkikik.

Sakurai pun melakukan hal yang sama, begitu pula Himeka dan Kazusa. Entah mengapa Kazune merasa aliran darahnya dengan cepat menuju ke wajah.

"M-Miyon- _chan_!" seru Karin. "Ayo, cepat kita ke gedung, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu!"

Kedua gadis itu dengan sengera mengangguk ke arah mereka sambil melempar senyum tipis. Saat Karin sudah mencapai bibir pintu, terdengar dua buah seruan.

"Namaku Himeka! Salam kenal _Nee-chan_!"

"Namaku Kazusa! Sampai bertemu lagi, _Onee-chan_!"

* * *

Kazusa dan Himeka menggenggam erat tangan Kazune, keduanya menarik Kazune sambil berlari. Ingin cepat sampai melihat pertunjukkan tari yang dilakukan oleh para _geisha_.

Kazusa mengembuskan napasnya lega, "Huft, untung tidak terlambat!" ujarnya sambil mengelus dada bertanda bersyukur.

Himeka menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kazune _-nii_ lama!" gadis kecil itu menyilangkan kedua tangnnya di depan dada.

Kazune mencubit pipi gembul Himeka, "Sudahlah, toh, tidak terlambat juga, 'kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Himeka nyengir kuda. "Beliin _Ringo Ame_ dulu! Baru kita maafin."

Kazune menepuk kepala keduanya, lalu menyerahkan selembar duit kertas. "Nah, beli sana."

Kedua adiknya berlari mendekati toko penjual _Ringo Ame_. Kazune menunggu dengan santai di dekat toko, namun sedikit risih juga menyadari banyak tatapan yang dilayangkan untuknya. Dan kaum hawa yang menatapinya pun tidak secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kazune mendesah pasrah, sudah biasa, bahkan sejak masih di sekolah dasar pun Kazune sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan yang seperti itu.

Kazusa menepuk-nepuk pinggangnya, " _Nii-chan_ , ayo kita pergi nonton."

Himeka dan Kazusa sibuk menjilati permen apel yang berbentuk lucu itu, sayangnya Kazune tidak bisa memilikinya. Karena tubuhnya yang sensitif dan lemah sehingga tidak bisa memakan makanan sembarangan. Ketiganya menyusuri jalan setapak hingga sampai di samping lapangan tempat diselenggarakannya acara tari.

Musik berdentum ringan, penari-penarinya pun mulai memasuki daerah kuasa. Kazune melihat Miyon yang sangat anggun dalam balutan kimono berwarna putih, di belakangnya, terlihat Karin yang berkilau; ia mengenakan kimono berwarna krem.

Kazune terpukau dengan keindahan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu.

* * *

Karin menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Rasanya, pasokan oksigen di dalam dadanya terhempas begitu saja tak tentu arah. Untung saja tarian mereka dapat ditampilkan dengan baik. Mengingat tentang pentas tadi, wajah Karin kembali memerah. Ah, tadi Kazune ada disana. Melihatnya menari bersama teman-temannya, melihat Karin yang sedari tadi menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghasilkan penampilan yang maksimal.

Ruang ganti kini sudah sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan Miyon disana. Karin memaklumi, Miyon kalau berganti baju memang lama. Tipikal wanita.

Karin sendiri sudah rapi dengan balutan terusan _baby doll_ berwarna krem dan syal krem. Rambutnya dikuncir dua; _khasnya_. Karin memang tipikal gadis yang tidak terlalu gila akan fashion, namun ia mengakui kalau ada baju yang ia suka, ia akan seperti manusia kesetanan yang mengejar baju tersebut.

Miyon keluar dengan kemeja biru muda serta celana jeans kasual. Rompi yang membalut tubuh atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, syal biru menggantung di lehernya. Karin segera menarik Miyon keluar.

Miyon membuka percakapan dengan topik sensitif. "Kau tahu Kazune sejak sekolah menengah pertama, 'kan?"

Tubuh Karin membeku. Impuls syaraf otaknya mengirim kembali gema suara Miyon ke dalam otak. Saat menyadari makna kalimat itu, wajahnya kembali bersemu. "I-iya."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Miyon tanpa basa-basi.

Skakmat. Saat ini rasanya Karin ingin sesegera mungkin mendorong Miyon ke jalan raya yang biasanya dilewati kendaraan besar beroda empat saat melaju. Wajahnya bersemu lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"U-uh, kurasa kau tahu jawabannya."

Miyon tertawa; seperti setan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja mempermalukan Karin yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah semerah _Ringo Ame_ yang ada di perayaan tadi. Miyon sibuk bermain _handphone_ sedangkan Karin sibuk meredamkan rona wajah. Tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah sampai di depan toko Takoyaki milik Sakurai. Karin membungkukkan badannya ke arah Miyon.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, Miyon."

Miyon pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Terima kasih kembali atas kerja kerasnya, Karin."

Sesaat setelah keduanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, siluet Kazune menyembul dari balik toko. Mengejutkan baik Karin maupun Miyon.

"Kazune _-san_ sudah mau pulang?" ujar Miyon. Kazune mengangguk. Entah mengapa, Karin merasakan tatapan yang diarahkan Kazune kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekalian mengantar Karin- _chan_?"

Karin kaget. Ia langsung menyelak, "Tidak usah repot-rep一"

"Tentu saja."

Apa? Seseorang, tolong tampar Karin sekarang juga. Pulang bersama Kazune ... ah, jalan setapak untuk keluar dari gang ini saja sudah jauh, apalagi jika harus bersama sampai ke rumah (Karin sendiri bahkan tidak yakin kalau rumahnya dan Kazune searah). Karin hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Ayo, Karin."

Karin mengangguk, berlari kecil mengejar Kazune yang sudah jalan di depan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebentar ke Miyon lalu dengan segera memposisikan dirinya di samping Kazune.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah gema ketuk hak sepatu Karin serta suara mengetik dari Kazune. Karin sibuk menggigiti Ibu jarinya sedangkan Kazune sibuk membalas pesan.

"Adikmu dimana?" Karin mengembuskan napas lega, akhirnya ia bisa berujar secara normal juga.

Kazune menjawab pendek. "Pulang duluan."

Selanjutnya, keheningan menyapa keduanya lagi. Dan masing-masing dari mereka pun tidak ada yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang terjadi. Terlalu takut untuk memulai sehingga memilih untuk membekukan waktu; membiarkan suasana membeku seperti udara yang kian lama semakin dingin.

* * *

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Kazune- _san_ rumah Karin- _chan_ dimana?"

Sakurai tersenyum artifisial. "Sudah, dan kau tahu apa jawabannya? Ia bilang rumah mereka searah."

Dalam satu ruangan itu, terlihat dua Iblis dengan masing-masing tanduk imajiner di kepalanya.

* * *

"Ini rumahku, Kazune- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

Karin membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat, Kazune mengangguk singkat.

"Sama-sama, oh, ya, kau lihat rumah bercat Jingga disana? Itu rumahku. Daah."

Kazune melanjutkan jalan menuju rumah. Meninggalkan Karin yang wajahnya bersemu merah lagi.

 _Jadi rumahnya yang jingga itu? Sial, seharusnya dia tahu dong kalau aku suka meneriaki namanya di balkon saat sore!_

* * *

Kazune tertawa pelan saat membuka gerbangnya.

"Hei, Kazusa, kau tahu tidak?"

Adiknya di depan sana menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, Kazune menyeringai; senang.

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa orang yang suka meneriaki namaku."

Selanjutnya Kazusa berteriak heboh, menyebabkan Kazune harus menceritakan bagaimana bisa ia tahu identitas seseorang yang suka meneriaki namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **glosarium**

 **acetate :** a type of smooth artificial cloth.

 **Festival Okichi :** Townsend Harris adalah diplomat pertama yang mewakili Amerika Serikat di Jepang. Di bawah perintah hakim di Shimoda, seorang anak perempuan berusia 17 tahun yang bernama O-Kichi menjadi pembantu Townsend. Festival ini diadakan pada peringatan hari kematiannya, dan mengungkapkan permintaan untuk kebahagiaannya di dunia berikutnya. Dalam festival ini ada tari-tarian yang ditampilkan oleh banyak geisha, dan pasar yang menjual tanaman pot dan pohon.

 **Ringo Ame :** Jajanan khas jepang, terbuat dari apel yang dicelupkan ke dalam karamel merah.

* * *

 **a/n** selesai dengan tidak jelasnya (dibuat sambil ngantuk). Dibuat demi merayakan festival Okichi yang ada pada tanggal 27 Maret. Semoga cerita ini tidak telat di publish! Mungkin nanti akan direvisi lagi demi cerita yang lebih bagus dan menarik (uhuk). By the way, saya senang sekali saat mempublish cerita di fandom ini, orang-orangnya ramah sekali! Semoga fandom Kamichama Karin bisa lebih ramai dikunjungi kedepannya.


End file.
